


My Everything

by Checquers



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checquers/pseuds/Checquers
Summary: You’d think that it wouldn’t be hard to find a gift, but how do you show the person who means the world to you; your love for them?





	My Everything

He was an angry mess as he paced the floor. Valentine’s day was just around the corner and Vergil had no idea what he was going to get you. Dante was not helpful as he (badly) hid another chuckle. Vergil grumped as he sat on the couch. He didn’t want to just get you flowers and chocolate. It was a simple gift, but you were no simple woman. You were wonderfully patient, exceedingly beautiful, intelligent, and kind. How he’d managed to capture your heart? He didn’t know, but now that he had it he swore never to let go. Another marvel was how you insisted on staying. He was sure the first time he’d ever pushed you away you would give up but…

“Vergil are you alright?” he growled holding his head. Back then he couldn’t understand why you stayed with him. Wasn’t he an angry, unaffectionate, monster? A dangerous demon. Leagues stronger than you. Weren’t you scared? Weren’t you fed up of him? He stomped up to his room and slammed the door. Sliding down the door Vergil huffed curling his knees to his chest. He knew why he was so overwhelmed; it was fear. The last time he’d been with someone was for that brief time in Fortuna. But his fear had controlled him there too. Fear’s of hurting his loved one, fear’s of losing the little peace he’d found to the same monsters who stole his mother away from him. A gentle knock brought him from his mind void,

“Hey, Vergil? Do you need to be alone?” Vergil huffed, why were you so considerate?

“I-” he paused did he really want to be alone? He mumbled,

“No… I don’t know.” from outside he heard shuffling and paper rustling. After a few minutes, she finally spoke as a piece of paper slid under the door,

“Well, until you know, I’ll be right here.” Vergil hummed looking at the paper. He actually felt himself smile at the simple message and doodle,

You are my everything

The little doodle of who he assumed to be him was sitting on the ground while a doodle of you gently kissed his head.

Vergil sighed running a hand through his hair. He still had the paper. Hidden carefully in a concealed pocket within his coat. Suddenly an idea hit him! Barking out a laugh he grabbed one of his more socially acceptable coats and wallet. Dante yipped as he ran to catch up,

“Hey! What the hell Verge! You can’t let genius strike you and leave me out!” Vergil hummed putting Dante into an uncharacteristically friendly headlock,

“It’s simple Dante. I’ll tell her I love her.” Dante huffed pulling himself free,

“Can I have it in English?”

“You’re such a dunce…”

Valentines Day couldn’t have come any slower. Yet now that it was here Vergil felt like throwing up. Everything was ready he just needed to do it. He lay awake beside you. His hand absently brushing away a stray piece of hair. Sun filtered through the small window in his room. The early sounds of the city just beginning to start. Taking a deep breath Vergil planted a kiss on your temple,

“Good Morning, Love. Guess what day it is…” Your eyes fluttered open, a small smile gracing your face,

“Valentine’s Day. You seem awfully happy, I thought you weren’t into celebrating it?” Vergil hummed pulling you close,

“Well, the bar is so low for celebrating today, Dante could beat me by picking up an old wilted flower, give that to Lady, and say Merry Easter. I can’t let that happen.” You giggled,

“It’s always a contest, huh?” Vergil hummed as you hugged his middle and snuggled into his chest,

“Also, you deserve to get some kind of gift. Since you’re so very wonderful to me.” You made a move to get up but Vergil was faster, standing up he pushed your shoulders back into the bed,

“Don’t move.” You laughed going limp,

“Fine… If you say so.” Vergil walked out of his room and when he closed the door he couldn’t help but wheeze. You had looked so pretty, hair like a halo in the morning light. Happily pressed against him, he was amazed you hadn’t pointed out his racing heart. Swallowing his nerves he decided to get the day off to a good start.

First, he did breakfast in bed. Blueberry pancakes, juice and toast. Simple things. He was relieved he hadn’t burned anything. Just because he could somewhat cook didn’t mean he was good at it. You seemed to enjoy it though.

Next, was a walk in the park. While there you gave Vergil his present. The blue box and yellow ribbon were neat and tidy,

“And whatever could this be?” Carefully tearing the paper open and opening the box Vergil’s eye’s went wide. You had gotten him a silver locket. He smiled opening it to find a picture of him and you,

“How’d you get the money for this?” smiling innocently you rested your head over Vergil’s shoulder,

“With enough food, Dante will do anything.” Vergil laughed slipping the locket into the breast pocket of his current collared shirt. You fiddled with your hands waiting for him to pull out his gift. Instead, Vergil merely kissed your head,

“Thank you, my Love. I’ll keep it with me always.” He couldn’t wait to surprise you.

That evening the time finally came. You were waiting downstairs currently. Vergil meanwhile, was sweating bullets. With shaking hands he picked up the present and paper and headed downstairs. He smiled watching Dante and Lady peek out from the kitchen,

“Um. Darling, could you come here?” Your smile was filled with worry,

“Is something wrong?” Vergil almost wheezed,

“No! It’s just… I wanted to see if you remembered this.” Pulling out the old sheet of paper he watched you gasp. A happy smile this time,

“You kept this?” he chuckled,

“Well, it means a lot to me. So for this Valentine’s Day, I want to say the same thing.” You grabbed his empty hand,

“Why don’t you?” Vergil breathed, this was it. It was now or never,

“Because mere words don’t do you justice. To just say something like that, something so profoundly loyal. It feels wrong. You, my Love, deserve so much more than words and flowers,” Vergil stepped onto one knee and opened the box. You gasped as tears quickly formed in your eyes,

“may I attempt to give you peace and comfort? To love and to hold forever as my own? If you would let me… Would you marry someone like me?” He turned his eyes away when he had finished. Fear bubbled in his throat. Why were you so silent? Had he done something wrong? When he looked back up to you, tears streamed freely down your face. As you smiled wider than he’d ever seen before. As he stood up you crashed against him. Your head nodding yes into his shoulder. The verbal answer came between sobs but it was a,

“Yes!” nonetheless. Vergil chuckled enveloping you into a hug. And when he got to slip the ring on your finger, everything felt so, so very right. He laughed twirling you through the air. Giving you a kiss when he set you down. Dante and Lady whistled from the kitchen. Vergil smiled looking deep into your eyes,

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
